


Only herself

by AnyaBantik



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: Ей было некого винить, кроме самой себя.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Kudos: 2





	Only herself

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only herself](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/669016) by HP Slash Luv. 



> Действие происходит во время 6-го сезона.

Темперанс уставилась на себя в зеркало. Она не узнавала себя, словно та, кем она раньше была, претерпела метаморфозы. Конечно, было некоторое сходство — её гениальность, социальная неловкость — но появилось также что-то новое. Она больше не оставалась ночью в Джефферсоне, чтобы поработать. Она проводила много времени с Энджелой, радуясь тому, что её лучшая подруга скоро станет мамой. И она больше не верила в то, что любви не существует. Потому что она чувствовала это. К сожалению, она осознала это слишком поздно.

Она закрыла глаза, не в состоянии терпеть того, что ощущает себя бессильной, когда у неё потекли слезы. 

Теперь она знала, что была влюблена, и лишь один мужчина заставил её забыть свою мантру о том, что любви не существует. И он встречается с другой. По его словам, это серьёзно.

Темперанс всхлипнула. Она подошла к кровати и легла на неё в одежде. Она уставилась на свой мобильник, который лежал на тумбочке. Телефон не звонил. А это был вечер пятницы. Обычно она ужинала с Бутом, даже если они не работали над делом, но теперь он был слишком занят с Ханной. С недавних пор всё своё время, когда они не работали, он проводил с Ханной. Казалось, что ему больше не хотелось быть рядом с ней, если это не было связано с работой.

Темперанс понимала, что Бут больше не любит её, но ей казалось, что они все ещё друзья. Разве друзья не проводят время вместе? Разве они не ужинают вместе? Она же постоянно ужинала с Энжелой. Быть может всё было по-другому, потому что Бут был другом мужского пола.

Она сделала ошибку, когда спросила это у Энжелы из-за своего непонимания, и брюнетка поругалась с Бутом. Темперенс больше никогда не спросит у Энжелы о чём-либо, связанном с Бутом.

Она отвернулась от телефона. Это, конечно, нелепо, но ей казалось, будто телефон насмехался над ней. Хотя неодушевленные предметы конечно не могут насмехаться. 

Темперенс сжала подушку, когда слезы снова потекли по её лицу и её тело начало сотрясаться от рыданий.

Как же сильно она скучала по Буту. Жалко, что она не разобралась в своих чувствах в прошлом году. Перед Малуку и Афганистаном. Ведь тогда всё могло бы быть по-другому. Но теперь было слишком поздно, и ей было некого винить, кроме самой себя.


End file.
